


Deal Breaker

by hoodoo_hex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Horror, I have no idea how law actually works., Jailbird Junkrat, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Police Officer D.Va, Slow Burn, unhealthy eating habits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodoo_hex/pseuds/hoodoo_hex
Summary: When the infamous Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes is captured by Interpol --and more notably, Officer Hana Song-- it seems likely that the rampage of the two Junkers will finally come to an end. However, things take a twist for the unexpected when Junkrat is given an opportunity to help the cops with an unsolved case in exchange for a lightened sentence and a nice paycheck.As he and the leading officer who had been assigned to his case work together to solve the mystery, they realize that some things are best left unsolved.





	Deal Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first time writing in years and first time using AO3. I apologize in advance for the pacing and for any grammar errors! I'm open to critique so I can improve. I'm also looking for a beta reader, so if that interests you, please let me know!

Hana watched the reporter on the screen, a frown tugging at her lips as she distractedly added more creamer to her already bogged down cup of coffee. The face of Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes flashed on screen along his cohort and fellow criminal, Mako “Roadhog” Rutledge. The screen switched to a reporter giving details about the case, details that Hana was already intimately familiar with.

The two had been on a destructive rampage across the globe after leaving the Australian wasteland, first starting with the coastal region of Australia where the blast of the Omnium hadn’t reached and moving up north and throughout the Asian continent before moving onto Europe. It wasn’t until they reached the United Kingdom did their warpath hit a snag when one of the pair had finally been caught.

Hana herself had been on the case since the two junkers came through South Korea. The Korean government had made a task force at the first hint of the wanted men and Hana, better known as the famous D.Va, was one of those brought on board to help with the investigation and apprehension. After the MEKA program succeeded in bringing down the giant omnic in the China Sea and shut down the underwater Omnium, the program was revamped to focus on local law enforcement. Many top gamers from across the country were offered positions as mech operators, as officers of the law.

Roadhog and Junkrat had slipped through the fingers of the mech pilots who made up the Korean law enforcement, and Hana had been obsessed ever since.

Hana did not lose, ever.  
D.Va did not lose, ever.

There was no doubt that she was a sore loser, and the idea that her task force had failed in the mission left a bitter taste in her mouth. Enough so that she looked for every loophole she could find to continue the chase even outside of the jurisdiction of her own country. It hadn’t been easy. Lots of legal jargon and permits, lots of international laws that were a challenge to understand even with her background. But she had one thing going for her that helped her. D.Va was famous. She had lawyers; she had influence and dedicated, loyal fans. Fans who, for instance, practiced law in various countries and could help pull some strings. Fans who, just for example, were world leaders who wanted to see their hero catch the crooks.

So here D.Va was, now part of an official task force formed by Interpol, tucked away in a little police station in Marlborough, England as she drank her coffee watching the news.

The scene of the reporter shifted to one of an interview with some local who’d supposedly been there during the apprehension of Jamison Fawkes.

“It was terrifying! Explosions and gunshots everywhere!”

D.Va finished off her coffee as the report continued, moving to another citizen.

“What I don’t understand is why these criminals were allowed to get this far. And we only got one of them! Our tax payer money is being wasted.”

She rolled her eyes. She’d been on this case for months ever since her petition to make an international task force just to catch these clowns and the team she’d gathered was the best of the best all across the world. A team of six, including herself, with all different talents across the board. Blind destruction and total chaos was hard to predict or counter, and her team had done their job.

They had caught Junkrat; they had perfect bait to lure out Roadhog. People could talk all they wanted but at the end of the day, D.Va would win. That was all that mattered.

The story changed on the news station to reports of unsolved murders in the area and D.Va lost interest. The only thing she cared about was the Junkers. When she won this challenge and caught them both, then she would give her attention to another case.

An upbeat pop song pulled her from her thoughts with a start and she lowered the volume on the TV before answering her phone.

“Hello,” she greeted in Korean before switching to English, “D.Va here!”

“Ms. Song,” the voice on the other end greeted. Hana recognized it immediately as being her supervisor, Louis Durant. “Is this a good time?”

His tone caught her attention. It sounded like bad news and she toyed with the coffee cup on the table as she spoke. “Of course! Whatcha got for me?”

“Now before I say this, I want to make it clear it was not my idea,” he began. Bad news for sure. “The director has decided it would be prudent to give you another case we have open.”

D.Va interrupted with a dramatic sigh. While she was an officer first and foremost, Hana still had many other things she was involved in. She was famous, after all. An actress and a professional gamer. Adding another case when the Junker case was still open just meant more of her attention would be divided.

He continued, undeterred. “More than that, he believes Mr. Fawkes should be put on Interpol’s ...legal team. Working with you for this case. It takes a criminal to know a criminal.”

There was a pause before Hana said, “No way.”

Interpol had all manner of people employed in their ranks. While typically focused heavily on police officers, it wasn’t unheard of to employ criminals as informants. Snitches. Rats. Those who could lessen their sentences or get some manner of protection or financial gain for their services in helping the authorities.

Hana drummed her nails against the coffee mug, then added, “Why would he even agree? He’d be under our custody for years anyway just to put a dent in his sentence. Murder, arson, robbery. He’s got a whole rap sheet as long as my arm.”

“That’s why I’m calling you. You and your team have been following this guy for months. You know him. Not only do you know him, you are the most persuasive member of your team. You’re the famous D.Va!”

She cut him off, tone disbelieving. “You think my fame would convince him to become an informant? Really?”

“I reiterate: not my idea. But that’s the gist of what the director wants. It’s not often we have such a high profile criminal in custody without extra factors to take into account. No gang affiliations, no political ties, no family. And, more importantly, the director has a case where Mr. Fawkes would surely be an asset.”

“Okay, okay, fine. But no promises.” She paused again before adding, “What’s the case the director wants him on?”

“Reports of unsolved murders and destructive fires have been cropping up over all of Europe. They’ve been going on for the past few weeks, so we know it’s not Mr. Fawkes. We believe these crimes are related, though we’re not certain if it’s a single individual or a group. Whoever it is has been hitting bigger targets, last one being the Louvre Museum. No serious injuries or damage though, luckily.”

Hana rapped her nails against the table. “...Alright. I’ll talk to him. Get someone to move him to the interrogation room so we can talk privately.”

This seemed to sate her supervisor and he thanked her. They both said their goodbyes and Hana sighed. This wasn’t going to work. Even if by some miracle Junkrat agreed to it, any day now Roadhog would be showing up to bust his partner out. What were the odds that he’d continue to be an asset when the time came to wrangle the hog compared to the odds it would just blow up in their faces?

She flipped the TV off and stood, ready to get this over with. This had to be private. Everyone knew what other prisoners would do to a rat, should Jamison take the deal. Before she knew it, Hana’s feet took her down to the interrogation room.

Junkrat was, surprisingly, a genuinely intimidating guy even without an explosive arsenal at his disposal. He stood at least a full foot taller than her when he was actually standing up straight. Even sitting down, he looked ready to bolt from the chair. Though he was thin, he was muscular from constantly being on the move and fighting. His teeth were sharp and his eyes were wild, bright with either intelligence or rad-madness or both. Somehow he’d already managed to get patches for his prison attire, little pictures of bombs and smiley faces on the stripped fabric next to the official patch that read “Cell 21.” It was an impressive feat if not a questionable use of his time. What kind of guy spends his first few weeks of prison by getting the contraband necessary to update his wardrobe?

Of course he also had likely been getting weapons. If he could get a needle, thread, and the necessary materials to actually make the patches, Hana had little doubt he gotten his grimy mitts on a shank or something to start a fire with. She made sure to keep a distance from him, just in case.

Junkrat’s head swiveled to face her as she came into view and he smiled widely at her, all teeth and sharp edges. The smile didn’t reach his eyes, making it all the more threatening. She scrunched her nose up. This was one of the two guys she’d been obsessed about for months. It was almost silly, but Hana was nothing if not competitive to a fault and the two junkers were her competition.

“Yer a lot smaller without yer mech,” Junkrat said, his tone casual.

“Big things come in small packages,” D.Va shot back without skipping a beat, causing Junkrat to titter loudly.

“Wot are ya doin’ here, princess?” Junkrat asked after his laughing died down.

 _Princess._ Coming from him, it almost sounded like an insult. Hana’s expression hardened, lips pressed in a thin line as she stared up at him.

“I’m here to offer you a deal,” she said.

Junkrat’s bushy brows raised and leaned against the table. “Oh?”

“We’re offering you immunity for your crimes on the condition you become an informant for us.”

There was a delay as Hana’s words sunk in, but the moment they did, Junkrat snarled and hit the table with his metal fist. Hana took an instinctive step back at the metal on metal bang. It was moments like these, moments when the junker bared his teeth, where he bit and snapped and hissed, that reminded her that he was from a completely different world from her. One where being nearly feral was the only way to survive.

“I ain’t no dog,” he spat. “If ya dills think I’m gonna give Hog up, ya got another thing coming!”

Hana put her hands on her hips. “No, not him! We need to have someone who knows what a criminal thinks. Like a detective almost. You are a master criminal, are you not?”

Her usage of “master criminal” seemed to ease his initial anger. Truthfully, Hana had no idea if they would try to get Junkrat to snitch on Roadhog or give the police some idea where he could be. It was entirely possible but she’d cross that bridge if it came to that.

Junkrat licked his lips and fidgeted in place for a long moment. “Well. I _am_ a genius.”

Hook, line, and sinker.

“Right! So a genius like you would have no trouble knocking some noob arsonist off the scoreboard.”

Junkrat gave her an uncertain look, likely at her terminology, but nodded all the same. “Of course! No one shows ol’ Junkrat up when it comes ta causin’ mayhem! But wot’s innit fer me? Why would I get in da way of a fellow freedom fighter and turn ‘em in to you blokes?”

“In addition to lightening your sentence, we’ll pay you.”

Junkrat hemmed and hawed for a moment before he waved it off with a disinterested look on his face.

Hana didn’t lose anything, ever. If her job was to sway Junkrat’s allegiance, she would find a way. An idea came to mind and she smiled, chin up high. “You know, the police haven’t caught this guy yet. Might be fun to figure it out sooner than we can,” she trailed off before adding sweetly, “Of course, I understand if you don’t think you can do it. I mean, we did caught you after all, right?”

Junkrat growled. “Don’t you get coy with me! I know wot yer doin’ and it won’t work.”

There was a long stretch of silence between the two as they stared each other down, almost daring the other to back down first. Junkrat bared his teeth and Hana kept her chin up and shoulders back. After a solid minute, Junkrat broke with a nervous giggle. He shifted his weight in the chair and he wrung his hands together, smiling at Hana. The only change in her expression was a slight narrowing of her eyes at him.

“Geez sheila, ya sure know how ta make a bloke feel stronkered. Fine, I’ll do it. Won’t like it, but I’ll do it.”

Immediately, Hana’s stance changed. She smiled and flashed him the victory sign with a wink. “Thank you! Can’t wait to work with you. Let’s put together our game plan tomorrow!”

Junkrat blinked at her before laughing loudly and nodding his head. “Sure, sure, tomorrow then.”

With that, Hana blew him a kiss and left. As much as she disliked the idea of switching gears in the middle of an open case –her case, as it were– it would give her something to focus on while they waited for Roadhog to make his move. Besides, there was no way some arsonist would be much of a challenge now that D.Va was on the case.


End file.
